Rinne's First Kiss
by pan132
Summary: Sakura decides to take her friendship with Rinne a little further than friends.


Rinne's First Kiss

Summary: Spring is the season of love and for a certain red haired Shinigami, some hormones of a pretty girl might lead to some rough spring love.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rin-ne, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. But the idea and plot do so if you steal it, _**I keel you**_!

Sakura was lying on her bed bored out of her mind. Her room was beyond clean, her laundry was already done, her clothes were put away and organized by color, and her school supplies were already organized in her bag. There was nothing for her to do other than read her diary entries from the previous month. She went through diaries like nobody's business, and in her newest diary she not only wrote her adventures with Rinne but she also had her feelings for the sort of shinigami. Normally she only wrote about her day and a few secrets but lately she noticed some sort of feelings when she talks, thinks, or is around Rinne.

Sakura always thought of herself as his friend, a loyal companion, but could she be jealous when another girl starts loving on Rinne? Rinne is an attractive boy, Sakura admitted that the day she saw him at school after their first meeting, and was truly honest maybe a bit too honest (Like when he said he'd go to hell if he wasted his money on such luxurious items. School uniform, track suit, etc.). But he was a highly mature and well mannered for a teenager.

As Sakura read her entries from last month she discovered a hidden note she left herself in case she forgot about it; her secret dream about the sexy redhead. After she saw Rinne's bare chest for the first time over summer she had a difficult time getting him out of her head. In fact, she had a very sexual dream about him. Sakura couldn't resist touching herself as she recall her dream:

_**Sakura was pressed against Rinne's door as he invaded her mouth with his tongue. When he separated from her he grabbed her uniform top and practically tore it off. He took off her pink bra and admired her breasts. She was panting at this point and was shivering at the cold air and warm tongue liking her nipple. " Rinne...please..." she begged. His chuckle vibrated though her breast causing her to moan loudly. Rinne lowered his tongue until he reached the fabric of her skirt. He smirked and **__**pulled it down along with her pink panties. She was already wet and he took great satisfaction in cleaning her. "Rinne!" her face pink from blushing and attempted to jerk away. "Please don't... not there!" but Rinne made a possessive growl and roughly licked her sweet spot. Sakura bit her lip. 'I.. I can't...!' "Rinne! I'm...I'm..!" just then her juices came out and hit Rinne in his face. He licked it off and looked up at her. She slid down the door, she was panting and held her hand over her mouth. "Rinne.." he smiled.**_

Sakura stopped touching herself. She can't live her whole high school life like this. Hell, she was a human and humans _**need **_sexual gratification. Whether it's actually having sex or having some foreplay action humans needed to feel that sense completeness. Screw this, she wasn't going to spend her high school life as a virgin who wanted to so badly fool around with her crush. Sakura threw on her shortest skit, her favorite heels, and the shit she secretly bought after she saw Ageha trying to have a romantic moment with her Rinne. The shirt was bright red and hung off her right shoulder and, as the store's assistance clerk suggested when she bought it, she wore a strapless bra and matching bikini panties. She knew how jealous Rinne got whenever she accepted "dates" from Tsubasa. If this didn't turn him on then she'd rather just go Ageha style on him.

Sakura rushed out of her house to the club building. Her parents were at her aunt's and Tsubasa was away on some exorcism mission. All she had to worry about was Ageha. But today was her lucky day. When she sneaked up to Rinne's room and peeked through his window she saw only Rinne. There was a paper pinned to the wall, it said:

Went to Tamako-sama's be back at ten at night.

Signed Rokumon

Sakura sighed her thanks and knocked on his door. When Rinne opened the door she could see how interested he was. His face blushed a bit, his red eyes widen, and his gulped slightly loudly. " Konichiwa Rokudo-kun!" She said with a bright smile and sparkling eyes. Her secret weapon since she was a child and it currently made one man she once considered to be immune to any girls' charms melt. "S..Sakura...Ma..Mamiya!" "Is something the matter?" Her smile lowered to a confused frown. "No! Not at all!" he insisted while having a difficult time taking his eyes off her. 'Hmm I see why she recommended to wear a strapless bra with this.' she thought as her eyes followed the path Rinne's were obviously stuck on. The shirt showed a small bit of her breast as the bra clung to it like a second skin. She smirked "Rinne what are you looking at?" she said sweetly. His eyes snapped up, his cheeks were redder than his own hair. "Nothing! I was just..." "Mind if I come in for a bit?" Rinne nodded "Sure." Sakura walked in and sat down across from Rinne. "So, what brings you here?" he asked. "Well Tsubasa-kun asked me to join him on one of his exorcisms today, I figured I'd see if you need my help with anything before I agreed to tag along." She didn't miss the nervous twitch in his eye. " I..well...maybe.." Sakura giggled. Time to put her plan into action with something innocent. "Rokudo-kun, you seem kind of tense." He looked at her. "How 'bout I give a small massage?" She was right he was tense and a massage sounded nice. "OK."

Rinne was beyond turned on from the moment he opened the door to the feeling of Sakura's soft hands on his bare back and shoulders. He was grateful she didn't notice the bulging lump in his pants. Rinne moan every time she pushed on a muscle with gentleness and within minutes he was biting his lips, whimpering in such a way that Sakura was getting wetter just from the noise. Moving to phase two, Sakura began to lick and nip at the redhead's sensitive skin. Rinne moaned loudly, his pants suddenly became uncomfortable as his shaft begged to be freed. 'Oh god Sakura!' he thought as she licked a very sensitive part of his neck, 'Take them off, take off my pants.' he mentally cried. "Do you feel better?" Sakura's voice sounded innocent but her eye glinted mischievously. "Don't stop," he cried, his hard shaft throbbed causing him rollover, "Please don't stop." his face was covered with need and lust, Sakura almost thought that Rinne hadn't clue of what he was asking for. "What do you want me to do?" She masked her eagerness with false concern. "Anything, just don't stop!" Rinne was clueless to what he wanted but he was determined to find out.

Sakura noticed that his prized friend in his pants wanted to come out and play with her. "May I play with this?" She asked as she released his shaft from his pants and boxers. Rinne didn't answer, more like he couldn't as Sakura began to play with his shaft. "It's so big Rokudo-kun." She stated, "It must be hard too." Rinne moaned and whimpered as Sakura continued to toy with him. Suddenly he felt something warm and wet on his dick, Sakura had decided to _**TASTE**_ Rinne!

"Sa..Sakura!" He was overwhelmed by the feeling of her mouth on him and he felt like a grenade ready to explode. "More, more, more!" He panted, "Please Sakura!" Rinne wasn't even sure what to do about the situation but for the moment he didn't care. Before he knew it, Rinne suddenly exploded in her mouth. Managing to rise from his elbows he stared at Sakura, hoping he didn't ruin her clothes. "Sakura?" he was concerned but the small giggle assured him nothing was wrong. "You taste good Rinne" She smiled, wiping off some of the cum left over. She eyed his still perky dick and said, "I wonder if it'll fit." "What?" Rinne asked slightly dazed until Sakura took off her skirt and slowly pushed him inside of her. She began to whimper and whine as his huge cock made it way inside of her. She was surprised that it didn't hurt as much as she thought it would and Rinne was ready to fuck Sakura out of her mind. "So this is what you wanted." He eyed her with a mischievous smirk and perverted gleam in his red eyes, "Sneak little girl." Rinne pushed Sakura onto her back and began to thrust himself into her captivating warmth. "RI..RINNE!" Sakura yelped as he roughly fucked her like she had always dreamt he would. "Don't stop!"she cried, "Fuck me please, make me cum!" Rinne smirked and began to pick up speed. "Do you like it Sakura?" He panted, "Do you like my dick fucking you like this?" "Yes!"She cried, "It's big and hard. Rinne I want you to cum in me!" She could feel them both reach their peaks. "You want me to cum in you? Is that what you want?" "Yes!" Rinne smile gently like he always did and said, "Tell me you love me and I'll cum in you." "I love you Rinne Rokudo, I love you!" Her release came in a blinding rage and his sparked more of her juices to flow out.

They laid together in silence for awhile, their attempts to catch their breaths were difficult. "Why did you come here?"he asked quietly, "Was there really a reason?" Sakura smiled and said, "No not really, I just want to see you." Rinne smiled and said, "You know, I think we forgot something."

"What would that be?" she asked. "A kiss," he said before gently pressing his lips against hers. 'My very first kiss'

Ain't I just a perv? And I'm a girl!X)


End file.
